


Coming Home

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Semi gets to come home early from the military and wants to surprise the love of his life.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning and cried over this Twitter thread of soldiers coming home for the holidays and was thus inspired. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy Tuesday!

Semi stepped out of the plane and onto the jet bridge, sucking in a deep breath. After being on a plane for however many hours, it was nice to breathe in fresh air. He adjusted his cap on his head, the same army green as the rest of his military uniform and made his way into the terminal to go through customs and then to baggage claim.

His heart was already racing just from setting foot on home ground. It had been so long; six months was a long time to be away. Half a year. Though six months wasn’t anything compared to the cumulative years he’s spent away from here. From the people he loves most. From the _person_ he loves most.

It felt like forever before his bag finally came down the carousel and he grabbed it, hoisting it over his shoulder. He finally made his way to the end of the terminal, where he saw his ride standing, hands shoved in his pockets and lips pursed in a clear whistle that Semi could hear over the hum of the crowd.

When the man turned his head to catch Semi’s eye, a grin appeared wide on his face. Strong arms spread like a bird’s and Semi walked right into them, embracing him tightly.

“Hey man!” Komi exclaimed against his chest, a laugh bubbling up between them and a strong hand clapping him on the back a few times. Komi was about a head shorter than Semi but Semi didn’t care. He tightened his arms around Komi and just held on.

“Thanks for coming,” Semi breathed out, tears already brimming in his eyes. He and Komi hadn’t been close for a long time. Komi was Akinori’s best friend, and though there’d been some jealous energy between the two of them, he and Komi got over it. Semi confided in Komi in a lot of things when it came to Akinori now and they’d almost formed a brotherhood.

It was why Semi felt comfortable having Komi pick him up from the airport and help execute his plan.

Komi slapped him on the back one last time and pulled from the tight hug, the grin having never left. “Yeah, of course dude! Not gonna let you take a cab. Plus, gotta surprise Aki.” He nudged Semi in the ribs and Semi beamed right back at him. That they did.

The two made their way from the airport, exchanging idle chit chat. Semi tossed his bag into the backseat of Komi’s car and climbed into the passenger’s seat. Komi wasn’t the best driver and Semi held onto the handle on the car’s ceiling as they raced down the parkway.

“How’s he been?” Semi asked gently. Komi lowered the music he’d put on. It was a long drive to get to Konoha’s job, so they had time to kill.

“He’s been okay,” Komi answered truthfully, sparing a glance at Semi. Then he sighed, “He was really bad when you first left, as usual. But he adapts, he gets used to it. Sometimes he calls me crying because he’s worried about you. I know you can’t call often when you’re over there but...”

“I know,” Semi looked out the window. He tried to stay in touch but the truth was, it had been weeks since he’d last spoken to his husband. In fact, the last call Semi had made had been to Komi, to let him know he was coming home earlier than expected and he needed his help. Komi was _pissed_ that Semi wasted his precious call on him but lightened up when he knew what it was about.

“I hate leaving him,” Semi added as an afterthought.

Komi scoffed, “Yeah, no shit. I wouldn’t want to leave my husband for six months either. It’s all a part of your job, he knows, we all do.”

“It still sucks...” Semi trailed off and looked out the window. Everything was slowly coming back to him, the winding of the roads, the names of places. Everything was familiar. He wasn’t in the middle of nowhere or in bases anymore. He was home.

But home was always Akinori more than anything else.

“Can we stop at a supermarket quickly? I wanna get something.”

Komi only raised an eyebrow in question but didn’t argue, knowing that whatever it was, was probably for Akinori as well.

A little bit closer to their destination, Komi pulled into the parking lot of a supermarket. Semi told him he’d be back in ten and raced out of the car and into the market, making a beeline for the flowers. He looked at all the premade bouquets and scanned them all. He wants to get something nice, something that Akinori would love.

It was cliche, but cliche was good. Semi had proposed on the beach during sunset for Christ’s sake. It doesn’t get more cliche than that.

Semi picked a bouquet that had sunflowers in it, knowing that Akinori loved that type of flower. He felt a little awkward being in uniform and bringing it to the register, knowing that everybody around him knew exactly what he was doing. Semi didn’t care. He wanted to surprise his love with his flowers and that was that.

“Thank you for your service,” the cashier, an older woman, said with a soft smile as she handed him his receipt.

Semi tipped his hat and smiled in thanks before getting back in the car. Komi had a smug look on his face as Semi buckled in.

“What?” Semi bit out, a little worried that Komi thought it was stupid.

Komi shrugged nonchalantly and turned the car on, putting it in reverse, “Nothing, nothing. You’re just a sap is all. He’s going to love it.”

Semi let out a breath of relief and jammed his fist into Komi’s upper arm. Komi cackled and yelled something about how Semi was going to make him crash but Semi only joined in on the laughter. It was nice, it felt normal goofing around with Komi like this. Once again, he was glad it was Komi who was helping him with this. He knew if he’d told Tendou the secret would’ve been out just as quick as it left Semi’s mouth.

Semi started to get restless when the university came into view. He’d only been on campus a handful of times, enough to know which building was which and which held Akinori’s office. Luckily, he wasn’t going to surprise Akinori in his office.

He was going to surprise him before his class started.

“Let’s just hope he doesn’t see you,” Komi stated as he parked. He took a deep breath and looked over at Semi. “He’s going to hate your hair.”

Semi’s hand came up to touch the cap. He remembered that he’d had to buzz his hair almost everyday to get that clean shaven look and he laughed. The last time Akinori had seen him he’d had longer white blonde locks with the tips tinged brown. Definitely a big change.

“I hate it too,” Semi admitted as he stepped out of the car. The air was chilly but the adrenaline pumping through his veins kept him warm. He let Komi lead him, as Komi had been in charge of both getting Semi to the university and then finding out Akinori’s schedule. Akinori taught a 3:30 class that day, and luckily they’d gotten there at about 3:10. That gave them twenty minutes to figure out where the hell they were going.

The buildings were all branded with signs and easy to figure out once inside. Semi felt a little bit disoriented, having not stepped into a classroom in years. He looked around at all the college students around him and it made him smile; Akinori got to experience this everyday. He was in Akinori’s world now.

The two of them finally made it to the lab room in which Akinori taught. There were a couple of students still filing in and when Semi stepped in, a few of them gasped in recognition. Apparently Akinori had told his students about him and how he was in the military.

“Is this Professor Konoha’s class?” Semi asked the few students already in the room. They nodded in aw. “Mind if we sit with you guys?” A couple shakes of the head from the students. Semi nodded in thanks and he and Komi took seats on opposite sides of the room. Komi planned to record it and he needed to get the best angle possible.

Semi laid the flowers down on the table and waited anxiously as the students started pouring in. It wasn’t typical for Akinori to be late to his own class and Semi glanced at Komi in worry. Komi waved his hand dismissively and Semi looked back down at his phone. It was 3:30. Where was Akinori?

Like a whirlwind, Akinori tore through the door and into the room. He didn’t spare a glance at his class, setting his satchel onto the table in the front and running his fingers frantically through his hair. The whole class including Semi sucked in a breath of anticipation. Everybody knew what was about to happen.

Akinori looked as beautiful as ever, even in his frantic state. Semi stood quietly and smiled to himself as he realized Akinori was wearing his shirt; it was a lilac button down tucked into black slacks. He looked like a professor alright. Semi barely ever got to see Akinori before he left for work, always waking up after Akinori had left. He looked good. Great even.

“Sorry I’m late, I got swept up with helping another professor with something,” Akinori explained as he grabbed the dry erase marker and began to write on the board. Semi didn’t understand what it was about, something having to do with engineering he guessed.

“Uh, professor,” he spoke after clearing his throat, “I have a question.” He made his way through the rows to stand at the front of them, flowers against his chest and a big, tearful smile on his face.

“Ye-” Akinori was about to answer but he recognized that voice. He’d recognize it anywhere. He almost didn’t turn around, not wanting to believe it’s true, chest tightening in want.

But he did turn. Akinori leaned against the whiteboard with big eyes and he lets out a yell of surprise. Semi laughed to himself as the class cheered behind them. “Eita!” Akinori exclaimed and raced around around the table in the front to lunge at his husband. Semi was able to catch him and not crush the flowers, arms going around his waist. Akinori’s grip on him was so tight it was almost suffocating but he didn’t care at all because Akinori was in his arms after six months away.

“Eita, oh my god, you’re here!” Akinori whispered to him, arms shaking and face buried in his shoulder. If his uniform hadn’t been so thick, Semi would’ve been able to feel the tears soaking through the fabric. Semi’s crying himself now, pressing his nose and lips to Konoha’s temple, rocking them slightly.

“I am, I’m home,” Semi laughed through his tears and Akinori pulled back with the biggest, sunniest smile Semi had ever seen. He cupped Semi’s face and squished it for a moment before pulling him in for a chaste kiss, not forgetting they’re in front of his class. It was already embarrassing enough to cry in front of his students but to have a makeout session in front of them? He had a professional image to uphold.

“You’re home,” Akinori sniffed as he pressed his forehead to Semi’s. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

“It was a surprise. I had a little help.” He nudged his head in Komi’s direction and when Akinori looked over at his best friend, Komi just smiled and waved behind his camera. Akinori narrowed his eyes but he broke into a smile again.

“I can’t believe you.” Akinori laughed softly and hugged Semi again, needing to make up for lost time but knowing he had a class to teach. There would be time for many hugs and much more later.

“I love you,” Semi whispered against his cheek and finally presented him the flowers.

“I love you too,” Akinori sniffed and shook his head, taking the flowers from him. His breath was shaky as he saw the sunflowers, knowing that Semi knew exactly what he liked. He smiled a little in disbelief still and placed the flowers down. “Alright, excitement over, I need to teach.”

Semi chuckled softly and wiped Akinori’s tears before wiping his own. “Alright, alright. I’ll see you at home?”

Akinori gave a weak, wet smile, “Home it is.”

Semi matched his smile and he pressed a gentle kiss to Akinori’s forehead. Without saying another word he and Komi left, spirits high and the flow of laughter following them as Akinori addressed his class.

It was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea)


End file.
